Shooting Star
by Vidah
Summary: How will Mimi respond to a simple kiss?


Shooting Star

~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: My first time ever writing a short story, usually I have chapters and chapters...T.T Alright! I hope you like it. Please no flames, thank you! (Mimato Fic)

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Look Mimi! A shooting Star!' Matt had urgently stated _'Close your eyes and make a wish!'_

Quickly closing her eyes Mimi had begun to wish, she was concentrating so desperately to wish for some ice cream sundae that she had not noticed Matt slowly leaning over her until his lips softly touched hers. Opening her eyes in surprise, she sees the warmth in Matt's sparkling blue eyes. And from that moment on, things had changed between them.

*****

"He what?!" Sora loudly stated as she hurriedly tried to catch up with an embarrassed Mimi the following day.

"Will you keep it down? I don't want the whole school to know Sora!" She softly hissed.

A few minutes passed with both girls not saying a word as they walked down the hallways of their school. However, as a few more minutes passed, Sora could not take the suspense anymore. 

"So what happened then?" She asked a little bit quieter now.

Mimi softly sighs as she leans herself against her locker. "Nothing happened after that, " she began to explain; "I made up a story about me needing to get home to study for a very important test. So I left and that's it to the story."

Sora looked at her in disbelief, "You didn't."

"I did."

Quickly giving a gasp Sora once again follows her friend as they walk to their 3rd period class.

"Have you lost your mind Mimi Tachikawa?!" She gently pulls her friends arm and turns her around. "I can't believe you did that!"

Gently tugging her arm away, she gives Sora a confused look.

"What's the big deal Sora? It was just too fast..I-"

"Matt Ishida is the cutest single guy in our school! If it were any other girl, they'd leap at the chance to kiss him." Sora butted in.

"That's the thing, Sora," Mimi said frustrated, "I don't...I am not like the 'other' girls. Matt Ishida is not my type." And at that they enter the classroom with subject dropped for that moment.

As History class (3rd) period began to roll by, Mimi unintentionally began to sway her thoughts to Matt. It was not like she didn't have a crush on the guy; it was just that she was not inclined into pursuing him into a relationship. Sure he was handsome...nice to hang out with...handsome...funny and even handsome, but Mimi forced herself into thinking how wrong the relationship would be! Now all she had to do was find good enough reasons to persuade herself of why the relationship would be wrong!

Slowly tapping her pencil against the desk, Mimi glances impatiently to the clock. Three minutes were left till the lunch bell rang. Those last three minutes felt like eternity. What worried Mimi the most was the nervous gut wrenching feeling she had as the minute hand inched its way through the last three minutes.

Slightly jumping as the dismissal bell finally rang. She stands up and takes her bag as she scurries herself as quickly as she could out of that classroom and away from Sora who would undoubtedly begin to question her about last night.

Right now she wanted to be alone. Alone to think things through. Placing her bag down on a side of a tree, she begins to wander through the forest near the school her thoughts on how to approach Matt with this situation, she suddenly stops on her tracks realizing something. 'Is this even considered a situation?' she analyzes it to herself.

"Stop thinking about it Mim's," softly muttering to herself she returns back to her walking, "it was probably nothing to him, I'm sure he kisses all the other..." her voice trails off as she hears a not so distant sound. Following the music, she slowly moves branches aside as she begins to see a figure appear leaning against an oak tree strumming a guitar. As she stepped closer she finally reveals the figure belonging to Matt Ishida!

Not wanting to intrude, Mimi quickly turns around and accidentally steps on a dry twig, causing it to snap and crack loudly. She bit her lip fiercely as she cringes at the sound.

The sound of strumming guitars stopped and Mimi knew Matt noticed. How could he not? During the whole lunch period he had a feeling he would meet her. Now seeing her, the memories of the night before began to swim through his mind. Flushing with embarrassment, he quickly shakes his head as he clears his throat.

"I thought I was the only one who knew of this place." Matt stated as he watched Mimi's back arch back as she slowly turned herself around. He hid his smile, knowing full well how much she did not want to talk to him at this point in time.

"Well, if you'd like to keep this place a secret, I might suggest toning that guitar of yourself to be quieter. The strumming of guitars might attract attention to your hiding place." She felt awfully awkward, as she stood there aware at the fact that Matt was carefully watching her.

"Since you're here, why don't you come over and sit for awhile? We have," he glances at his watch, "twenty or so minutes left to kill." He softly patted the ground beside him.

Knowing that it is better to get this over with, she walked to his direction and sat herself a few inches away from him careful to not wrinkle the hems of her skirt. What did you think? Mimi Tachikawa might have a lot of things in her mind but presentation and neatness is still her number one priority! 

Leaning themselves against the tree, silence falls between them. Mimi wasn't sure as to how to approach the 'situation' but she did not have to worry about it for long.

"I'm sorry about last night Mim's," Matt slowly whispered as he idly strummed a few notes on his guitar, "I know that I was too forward...and I'm' sorry."

Slowly shifting her eyes to look at his face, Mimi's lips slowly curved up into a smile. "Are you sorry, Matt? Or are you sorry that I did not respond in the way you had wanted or even expected?"

Too embarrassed at himself to look at her, he keeps his eyes cast down on to his guitar. "Perhaps it is both. I...I had thought you felt the same way about me. I guess my intuition was wrong." He finally got the courage to look into her beautiful face. Surprised at the expression she held to him. Softly smiling at him, she looks into his eyes with the warmth she had failed to return the night before.

Slowly lifting her back off of the tree she slowly leans herself towards him gently placing her lips on his. A rosy color covered her cheeks, which Matt enjoyed very much to see.

"I've doubted myself all a long Yamato-Chan..." She softly laughs, "I had thought the kiss did not mean a thing to you and that it was probably a simple routine you had on your dates."

Looking at her in disbelief Matt slowly chuckles as he fervently shakes his head, "A kiss is very important to me, and I do not kiss every girl I date. The kiss I give belongs to the girl of my dreams." As he looks into her eyes Mimi sees the warmth and love he had for her, a love she had failed to notice every time she looked in those beautiful blue eyes of his. A love she no longer wanted to deny. Wrapping her arms around him, Mimi hugs him tightly as her eyes mist with joyful happiness. 

"Yamato Ishida, you are the most wonderful guy I have ever met! Shame on me and shame on you for not realizing and pouring our love to each other sooner."

They look wistfully at each other, the feelings of happiness and love filling every part of their hearts and body. Sitting there under the old oak tree, the world seemed to stop and sigh with happiness as time and space paused to admire and acknowledge the lovely result of one shooting star.

THE END

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't think it was that bad for a first kind of short story. But I rather like writing chapters of stories. It gives me more time to take things slow in stories, but my friend was pestering me to shorten this story and hurry it up, so the ending is not that well written. I was rushed! Oh well, life's a snicker bar...I hope it was alright! Reviews are appreciated just please...no flames from Sorato fans and all please. Arigato minna-sans!


End file.
